


Kitten

by Petrichoraflora



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: All smut, Dirty Talk, F/F, PWP, Top!Andy, bottom!miranda, so much smutt, this is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: This was supposed to be something else, but this is what it turned into. Miranda is the brattiest bottom, but Andy can handle her.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 53
Kudos: 173
Collections: 5sk





	1. Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey, this was supposed to be for another fic but it turned into a smut fest, so enjoy!

“My my my, look at you toting a beautiful lady around on your arm.” Nigel chuckled.

Miranda blushed lightly as her eyes scanned the crowd, focusing over to her evening date. Andrea was flitting about, speaking to absolutely everyone.

Miranda had never felt more proud of her young lover. She had made quite a name for herself, shooting up through the ranks, now a political reporter at the New Yorker. Everybody who was anybody knew who Andrea was, and it had nothing to do with the status of her celebrity girlfriend.

“Yes, she does look quite dashing.”

Nigel rolled his eyes as Miranda’s pupils darkened, eyes drawn the cleavage on display behind Andrea’s buttoned suit jacket. She was annoyed to notice the attention of many men shifting there as well.

Miranda’s look turned sour as she watched some slimy businessman put his hand on Andrea’s lower back.

Nigel chuckled as he watched her expression change.

“Oooo looks like the dragon has come out to play.”

Miranda growled in the back of her throat. She had never been the jealous type, not once while she was married. But Andrea seemed to have a way of making her do and feel things she was unaccustomed to.

Shooting Nigel a glare, Miranda marched across the floor towards her love, and the idiot who was trying to lay claim on her. The little green monster inside of her grew exponentially as she watched his hand slip further down Andy’s back.

Plastering a polite smile on her face, she swatted the man's hand away, replacing it with her own.

“Andrea, darling. I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Andy turned to look at Miranda, her eyes narrowing at her sugary sweet tone.

Miranda’s arm wrapped possessively around Andy’s waist, pulling her in closer. She smiled again at Andy’s audience.

“I’m sorry, I must steal her away for the time being.”

The group seemed displeased, but nobody dared question Miranda Priestly.

Miranda pulled Andrea away, she already had a destination in mind.

“Miranda, is everything all right?” Andy whispered, her concern bubbling up at the sight of the dangerous glint in her love’s eye. 

Miranda smiled sweetly.

“Nothing at all darling.”

Andy frowned, clearly not convinced.

Miranda consciously ignored the suggestive look that Nigel sent her way.

Quickly glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was paying her any attention, Miranda passed down a side hallway, further into the building, leaving the New Year’s gala behind.

“Miranda, where are we going?”

Miranda didn’t respond, her mind was still playing the events preceding her lover’s rescue over and over, driving herself mad. She was no longer in control.

Suddenly Miranda yanked open a door, pleased at her luck. She hadn’t been expecting an unlocked door on her first try.

She pulled Andy into the room behind her, she surveyed the space. It was a conference room, chairs stacked in the corner, a long table in the middle of the room. It would have to do.

“Miranda, what-”

Miranda turned and pushed Andy back into the door, her mouth finding Andy’s neck, trailing kisses and bites down the side of her throat.

Andy bit her lip, understanding immediately. 

Miranda undid the clasps holding the front of Andy’s jacket together with quick fingers, and Andy let her take control for the moment. It was fun seeing Miranda like this, so green and possessive that she was demanding to be in charge. 

With the jacket finally open Miranda claimed her prize. Her fingers digging into Andy’s waist she leaned in, and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard. The other she rolled between her fingers until it hardened into a peak.

Andy feigned disinterest, chuckling.

“Hmmm, somebody was a little jealous, I see.”

Miranda’s mouth moved up the flesh just below Andy’s collarbone, sucking hard as she viciously pulled at Andy’s nipples with her fingers.

Miranda mumbled into Andy’s chest.

“What was that?” 

Miranda narrowed her eyes, not quite ready to give up control yet.

“You’re mine.”

Andy tsked at her.

“Well aren’t you being bratty.”

Miranda bit her lip, her resolve was waning.

“I don’t want to share you, nobody gets to put their hands all over you but me.”

“You don’t want to share, kitten?”

Miranda shook her head. Then suddenly their places were reversed, Andy skillfully flipped them, a hand wrapping around Miranda’s throat. Not enough to stop her from breathing, but enough that she could feel it there.

Miranda grinned, Andy pressed a bruising kiss to her lips.

Slowly Andy dragged the fingers of her opposite hand from Miranda’s collarbone, down the line of her cleavage, then back up again. Miranda was practically writhing with anticipation.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Andy whispered.

Miranda whimpered, and nodded.

Andy leaned in close, whispering into Miranda's ear.

“Say it.”

Miranda shivered, as the heat pooled low in her gut.

“Please, I want- I need you to- please touch me.”

Andy grinned, nipping at Miranda’s ear lobe.

“What a good girl.”

Andy kept her eyes locked with Miranda’s as she tugged at the neckline of Miranda’s dress until her breasts were free. With her free hand, she pinched at Miranda’s nipples. 

Miranda’s jaw dropped, little whimpers and high keening sounds filled the room, as Andy’s mouth covered her chest with kisses and bites. Andy grinned and tightened her grip slightly on Miranda’s throat. Miranda bit her lip, leaning her head back against the door.

“Now you have to stay real quiet, we don’t want any of the guests to know that ice queen Miranda Priestly likes to be dominated by her much younger lover,” Andy grinned, as she reached down to hike up Miranda’s dress, “in a dark room during a company event. Imagine the articles they’d write about that.”

Miranda shivered as Andy dragged her nails up Miranda’s bare thigh, goosebumps following in their wake.

“But you love it, don’t you kitten? I take such good care of you.”

Miranda nodded, whimpering.

“P-please.”

Andy growled as she ripped Miranda’s lacy underwear off of her, sliding a single digit through her slick folds.

“Oh you’re so wet for me, aren’t you baby?”

Miranda nodded and whined again, thrusting her hips forward for any kind of release.

Andy removed her hand, pressing her fingers slick with Miranda’s essence against Miranda’s lips. Knowing full well what Andy wanted of her, Miranda sucked Andy’s fingers clean. Her mind went haywire as she tasted herself.

“Good girl.”

Miranda gave Andy a final pleading look before, Andy removed her fingers and began teasing Miranda’s opening.

Miranda’s whimper grew into a moan as Andy pushed one finger inside her, circling her clit with her thumb.

“Oh, yes. More.” Miranda moaned.

Andy grinned as she added another finger, and then another.

Miranda wrapped a leg around Andy, pulling her closer and allowing for a better angle. 

Andy sped up her thrusts, using her hips to create momentum. The room was filled with the glorious sound of fucking and Miranda chanting under her breath with every thrust.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” 

Andy bit her lip as Miranda’s eyes rolled back, her tits bouncing.

“Fuck you look hot.” Andy groaned.

Andy felt Miranda’s walls clenching around her fingers, refusing to realease them. She was close.

Andy leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“You like that? You like it when I’ve got one hand around your throat and the other in your pussy?”

Miranda moaned.

“Come for me.”

With that Miranda tumbled over the edge. Her entire body was rigid, and Andy felt the gush of liquid over her fingers.

Gently she kissed Miranda’s cheeks and her chest, releasing her throat.

Miranda was breathing heavily, as Andy removed her fingers and sucked Miranda’s juices off of them.

Miranda bit her lip.

“Now, what’s the punishment for when we act bratty?”

Miranda’s eyes lit up, filling with fire all over again, as Andy stepped back and looked at her expectantly.

Miranda stepped forward on wobbly legs before dropping to her knees in front of Andy, immediately fiddling with the button and zipper of her slacks.

When she got them undone she bit her lip. Andy wasn’t wearing any underwear. Pulling the slacks down her hips for better access, Miranda leaned in, gently licking up Andy’s slit.

Andy groaned, pushing her hips forward and grabbing the back of Miranda’s head.

“Don’t be shy, Kitten.”

Miranda hummed as she began to lick and suck in earnest.

“Oh yeah.” Andy sighed as she began grinding her hips into Miranda’s mouth and tongue.

“What else can you do with that hot little mouth?”

Miranda hummed and sucked viciously on Andy’s clit. Andy tightened her grip in Miranda’s hair, thrusting her hips forward.

“Fuck, yes baby.”

One of Miranda’s hands found its way up Andy’s chest, blindly pinching at her breasts and nipples.

“Fuck Miranda, I’m gonna come all over your pretty little face.”

Miranda hummed again encouragingly, the final vibration pushing Andy over the edge.

Andy leaned back on the table, as Miranda sat back on her heels and wiped her face. Patiently she waited for her praise.

Andy sighed, pulling Miranda to her feet, before pressing a bruising kiss to her lips.

“Fuck, you’re good at that.”

Miranda blushed.

“Now what?” She asked, her voice hoarse.

Andy grinned.

“Now, you’re gonna tell Roy to meet us at the back of the building, and I’m going to get our coats because you look like you just had a good fuck in a broom closet.”

Miranda smirked softly, as Andy buttoned her pants.

“See you in a minute, Kitten.” Andy whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Miranda’s mouth.

Miranda blushed, as Andy left her to adjust herself at least a little bit. She couldn’t wait to see what Andy had planned for once they got home.


	2. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just some good smutty office sex my dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late I'm sorry!!!!! Better late than never I guess! This went a different direction than expecting, but I hope it fulfills all your dirty desires lol.

Miranda sat at her desk in her office, quietly going over the Book. For the first time in her entire career, her heart wasn’t entirely in it. She was thoroughly distracted.

She was late.

Usually that wouldn’t bother her, she was a busy woman with an important job. Today she felt guilty.

She and Andy had a dinner planned for this evening, but Irv had run amuck in her offices, wreaking havoc. Everyone was behind. So her day had run long, much longer than she wanted.

She could easily go home now, she was the last one in the office, but somehow she didn’t feel like she deserved it.

She knew Andy had a lot planned for tonight and she was finding it difficult to quell her disappointment.

As if summoned by thought alone, the beautiful brunette knocked on her door frame. 

Miranda bit her lip- she was wearing a tuxedo.

“Hello beautiful.”

Miranda swallowed.

“Andrea, what are you doing here?”

Andy smiled as she entered the office, dropping their food on the desk.

“I brought you dinner.”

Andy rounded the desk, gently caressing Miranda’s cheek, sliding her fingers into Miranda’s hair, scratching her scalp.

“You aren’t happy to see me, Kitten?”

Miranda took a shuddering breath.

“I am-” Miranda’s voice was hoarse. 

“I’m just very busy.”

Andy hummed and nodded, dragging her nails through Miranda’s hair.

“Mmm, I see.”

Miranda caught Andy’s eye, as she slid her hands up the smooth fabric of Andy’s pant leg.

“Did you pick this out yourself?” Miranda asked softly.

Andy grinned, removing her hand from Miranda’s hair and placing it on top of Miranda’s.

“I did, with you in mind of course.”

Andy pulled Miranda’s hand slowly up her thigh, towards their apex. When Miranda’s hand was met with something hard. Her eyes shot up to meet Andy’s eyes. Andy smirked.

“You found your surprise.” 

Miranda bit her lip, but not before a little whimper escaped.

“I had all sorts of plans for you tonight, Kitten.”

Miranda’s cheeks flushed, as her hand tightened around the plastic member. Her throat was dry as she felt it’s size.

Andy smirked.

“I thought you’d like it.”

Miranda’s eyes darkened as Andy began to undo the buttons of her blouse, one by one.

“Andrea, we can’t. The staff-”

“Have all gone home.”

Miranda whimpered as Andy’s mouth found her neck, and her hands found the thin lace encasing Miranda’s breasts.

“I have- work-”

Andy nibbled at Miranda’s ear as her hands kneaded the flesh beneath them. Miranda moaned, pressing her chest into Andy’s hands.

“Work can wait.”

Finally Miranda relented and nodded, clutching at Andy’s jacket as Andy continued her assault. Andy could feel Miranda’s soft puffs of breath against her neck. Andy slipped her hands past the lace, and began alternating between rolling Miranda’s nipples between her fingers and squeezing her breasts.

Miranda groaned as the heat pooled in her belly, and the dampness between her legs grew.

Andy kissed back up her throat to her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip. Finally Miranda found enough focus to grab at the zipper of Andy’s pants and release the monstrously large strap on. 

All sorts of noises were coming out of Miranda’s mouth. Andy pulled away, and smirked.

“Oops, I must have forgotten the lube. What ever will we do?”

Miranda bit her lip, before getting out of the chair and dropping to her knees, wrapping her hand around the hard plastic and pulling Andy closer.

Timidly she wrapped her mouth around the tip, coating it with saliva.

“Don’t be shy, Kitten.”

Something in Miranda broke, god she wanted it inside her so bad. Greedily she began licking and sucking on the thick cock, impaling her throat as far as she could take it. All sorts of groans and gagging filled the room, and Andy let her go until there was spit dribbling down her chin.

Andy grinned down at her lover, who was looking up at her with her big blue eyes, her mouth still eagerly covering the strap. Andy caressed her cheek.

“Good girl.”

Miranda sat back on her heels, looking up at Andy, waiting for her instructions.

Andy pretended to think about it, before glancing over at Miranda’s desk.

“Bend over the desk.”

Miranda shot up to her feet, pushing her things out of the way before leaning over her desk. Andy came behind her and grabbed her hips, pressing the strap to the back of Miranda’s skirt. 

She placed a hand between Miranda’s shoulder blades, and pushed her down so she was laying down on the glass. Miranda hissed at the cold against her sensitive nipples.

Roughly Andy pushed Miranda’s tight skirt up over her hips, revealing Miranda’s thong and garters. Miranda stayed dead still, patiently waiting. 

Suddenly there was cold against her ass cheek and with a snip of her scissors, her la perla underwear was on the floor.

Miranda whimpered as Andy pushed her legs apart.

“You’re so wet for me aren’t you?” Andy groaned, as she gently ran the strap between Miranda’s slick folds, teasing.

Miranda moaned, her hips bucking against her will.

“Naughty girl-” Miranda cried out as Andy hand met her asscheek with a smack, “you need to be patient.”

Miranda whimpered again.

“Please- please.”

Her legs quivered, and Andy bit her lip. 

“God, you’re so hot when you beg.”

Andy pressed the tip of the cock into Miranda’s entrance, slowly inching in and out.

Miranda whined, pushing herself back into it just a little, and then again Andy’s hand came across her backside. Miranda yelped.

“You’re just so horny for my cock, aren’t you Kitten?” Andy purred.

Miranda moaned, as Andy finally relented, and nice and slow pushed the strap in a little at a time, giving Miranda’s time to adjust. 

Miranda groaned, as Andy filled her all the way to the brim. It was so big, she could feel it in her toes.

“Oh god- yes.”

Andy chuckled, as she began to thrust in and out of Miranda’s pussy, filling her office with a glorious squelching sound.

Miranda though she might burst, as Andy’s hips slammed against her ass. She knew she was being loud, all sorts of moans and whimpers were pouring from her mouth.

Suddenly Andy froze, and Miranda whined until she heard it. The sound of heels hitting the floor.

Miranda’s blood went cold, she couldn’t see who it was, or what was happening, with her cheek pressed to the glass top of her desk.

She heard Andy chuckle, as the heels approached. She heard someone rummaging around in one of the desks. Then suddenly Andy started moving again, achingly slow. Miranda bit her lip, as Andy fucked her slowly. In and out.

“You have to be good and quiet, unless you want to get caught.” Andy whispered.

Miranda covered her own mouth with her hand, as Andy thrust in and out. She could hear the desk rummager moving from the desk, closer to the door of her office. She bit the flesh of her palm. 

Eventually the heels walked away from the door, they heard the elevator ding and then it was silent again.

“Good girl.” Andy muttered.

Miranda released her breath, in time to gasp as Andy started ploughing into her.

“Does it make you wet to think of one of your clackers finding us in here. You assistant fucking your pussy nice and good over your desk after hours?” 

Miranda could see stars behind her eyes, she was so close. She could feel all her muscles tightening around the strap. 

“Fuck-” Miranda swore, and then more moans fell from her lips as she came hard. Her knees went weak as she fell against the desk.

As Miranda came back to herself, she turned to find Andy sitting on her couch. Her arms were spread across the back of the couch, and her legs were splayed, the strap standing at attention.

Miranda bit her lip, anticipation filling her. Her surprise wasn’t over yet.

She pushed her skirt down over her hips and onto the floor. Stepping out of it she walked over to Andy with wobbly legs, straddling her lap. The strap pressed against her stomach. 

Andy unbuttoned the rest of Miranda’s blouse, pushing it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Then she wrapped her arms around her to undo her bra, letting it fall. Leaving Miranda naked save her stockings, garters and heels.

Leaning back against the couch, Andy tipped her head and raising her brow.

“Well what are you waiting for?”

Miranda lifted her hips, guiding the member to her entrance before lowering herself onto and letting out a long moan. Then she lifted herself, and did it again, and again. 

Her jaw was dropped as she ground her hips into Andy’s faster and faster. Andy rolled her hips a little to meet Miranda’s.

Miranda was grunting and moaning, little high pitched whines escaped every so often. Andy couldn’t keep her hands to herself, as she watched her lover’s tits bounce in front of her eyes.

Her hands moved of their own accord to Miranda’s hips, before sliding up her body to cup her breasts. She pulled and plucked at Miranda’s nipples, and Miranda began to roll her hips.

“You like fucking yourself on my thick cock, don’t you Kitten? You’re such a horny little slut, aren’t you?”

Miranda moaned, lifting her hands above her head, and arching her back. Pushing her tits into Andy’s hands as she kept rolling her hips.

Andy removed one of her hands, and smacked her ass.

“Aren’t you?” Andy asked.

Miranda hissed, and moaned.

“Yes, mommy.” Miranda moaned, surprising herself with her choice of words, but the reaction Andy gave her told her that the younger woman, albeit surprised, liked the term. 

Andy’s eyes widened in surprise but she recovered quickly.

“What a good girl.”

Miranda moaned again, her hands still in her hair. She was close again, she could feel it, but she desperately wanted Andy’s mouth on her.

“Suck my tits.” She moaned.

Andy flicked her nipple.

“Good girls don’t make demands, do they?”

Miranda whimpered.

“Please- please.”

Andy smirked.

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

Miranda slowed for a moment, so Andy could wrap her arms around Miranda’s back, and her hot mouth latched onto one of Miranda’s nipples.

Andy sucked and nibbled viciously, and Miranda’s hips quickened. She began to tug on her own hair, as the sensations overwhelmed her. She pushed her breasts into Andy's mouth.

“Yes, yes yes!”

Her toes curled as Andy’s cock thrust into her, and she went rigid. Stars burst behind her eyes and she clutched onto Andy for dear life.

Andy was gently smoothing her hands through Miranda’s hair, she sighed.

“Mommy, huh?”

Miranda’s cheeks and chest blushed.

“Was that too much?” She asked softly.

Andy grinned.

“I was surprised, but I have to admit- I kind of liked it.”

Miranda bit her lip, before leaning in and kissing Andy soundly.

“Take me home?”

Andy smiled softly.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the whole Mommy thing but at the time it felt like the right thing lol. As always please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that in all it's smutty glory, I have an idea for the next instalment of this already so you can watch for that lol. As always PLEASEEEE let me know what you think!!!!!


End file.
